TIM RAPES GARETH
by The Plastic Owl
Summary: tim rapes gareth


TIM RAPES GARETH

 **DISCLAIMER: This story is about the UK Office aka the best Office. Don't like it? CALL THE COPS!**

"GET OFF YOUR ARSEHOLE YOU DISGUSTING RAT!" Screamed Tim Canterbury before shooting Dawn off her seat at the reception desk. The office drones began to scream as Tim stormed the dull grey gulag with a sawnoff.

"But why, Tim?" Begged Keith, right before Tim's bullets turned his head into splattered skull, brain and Scotch egg.

"BECAUSE I'VE BEEN TO UNIVERSITY AND I'LL SHOW YOU THE LIFE OF THE MIND!"

Tim blew through everyone in the office, even Rachel. With her guts everywhere and curly blonde hair, the remains of Rachel looked like spaghetti bolognaise.

Soon the only survivors were David Brent and Gareth. David Brent, in a desperate attempt to fight Tim, wrapped his head in alfoil. There was a box on his torso covering his tiddies, with holes for his arms and head. There was an emptied out pot plant pot on his dick and arsehole, with his fat greasy thighs waddling along in holes.

Tim blew him away with one shot.

"Sorry baby," Tim muttered as he went to find Gareth. "But this is my freeway now, and there's no such thing as a free lunch of love."

Gareth, being an ex-soldier, was hiding in a cupboard, and was waiting with an especially sharpened pencil. As Tim passed by Gareth burst out of the cupboard and stabbed Tim in the shoulder with his potent implement.

But Tim was too strong! With his eyes wild like a hog on heat and his Fisher-Price hairdo flapping around, he bashed Gareth across the chops with his rifle.

[SOME TIME LATER]

Gareth awoke to find himself in a room with red lighting and no windows. As he came to, he spied a familiar face in the corner.

"Finchy?"

"Wheeeee! Wheeeee wheeeee wheeeeee!"

Finch was naked, squatting on a stool, with a red nose on his honk. There was also a red nose on the tip of his chubby and wiggling beanus.

"He likes to watch," Tim said solemnly. He was wearing nothing but a leather thong.

His blue eyes widening, Gareth realised that he was strapped to a table by his ankles and wrists. He was completely in the buff. His dick look liked a big breadstick jutting out from his pelvis.

"What are you going to do to me? Where is this place?"

"You've heard of Wernham Hogg?"

"Y-yes?"

"Well this is the dungeon of… Burn Ham and Hog!"

"Wheeee! Wheeeee!"

Tim took his hands out from behind his back and revealed a ball gag. Gareth began to struggle, but Tim pinched his nose and shoved the ball in.

As Gareth made small sounds of distress, Tim ordered the deranged Finchy to switch on a boombox. _Spinning Around_ started blaring from the speakers, and Tim began a strip tease.

"You see Gareth, all the teasing, all the hijinks over the years… they disguised sexual attraction. A deep carnal desire to plug your hole. A primal urge to shove my beanus into your borry chute. You turn me on. You bang my buzzer. You put me into a state of ooooohhh…"

Tim moaned and a bit of precum began to drip from his tip. The hot spermatozoa dripped onto the floor in a wee splosh.

"Garrrg geeehhhrrr da jerrrrrrllllly" Finchy gargled in his horrible Northern accent.

"Oh yes, yes! The treat…"

"Mmmm! Mmmmhrrrmmm!" Gareth began to wriggle in earnest as Tim approached him with a bowl full of yellow jelly. Tim scraped out the contents of the bowl with his suspiciously stinky hands and smothered them all over Gareth's miniscule tits, his flat belly, and his pulsating arsehole.

"Jerrrrrrlllly…"

"And now… the main event."

Tim's penis was red and glistening. He grasped Gareth's tiny bird legs and bent them back so that his knees were near his ears. Gareth managed to spit out the ball gag.

"No! No!"

"You're telling me no, but your anus… your anus is telling me yeeeeeessss…"

Tim poked his pork into Gareth's puckering pud. Soon he began to get carried away, and Gareth felt himself sliding on the metal table as if he was the squishy bit of the mop and Tim was the handle which was sliding the squishy bit of the mop.

"Wheeee! Wheeee wheeee!"

After Gareth was fucked into submission, Tim undid his restraints, turned him around, and began stuffing his junk back into his skinny booty. Gareth's skin was the colour of a raw turkey and it jiggled like a turkey that was stuffed on a comedian's head in a Christmas special. The team leader was so dickmatised that a little bit of drool escaped his mouth and as he was pumped in the tush cushion his face was pushed into the drool.

"Wheee! Whee-"

"Shaddap." A gun appeared in Tim's hand as if by magic and he blasted Finchy and his wiggling beanus off the stool. As the red nose flew off the beanus it was revealed to be stuffed to the brim with cum.

This image turned on Tim as if he was a battery boosted by some juice! Soon his own juice was loose! He blasted boy batter into Gareth's butty hole!

"Aaaaaah." Gareth and Tim slid down together onto the ground, all arms and legs and holes and cum soup.

"That was amazing," Gareth sighed. Tim patted him on the head.

"The ultimate fantasy… mass shooting and a dungeon rape."

They kissed.

"Did Finchy know that he was going to die at the end?"

"He did not. Oh well. I'll chuck the body into the town dump this afternoon."

They kissed again.

FIN.


End file.
